


Birthday Wishes and Wet Dreams

by cherry619



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Sam’s birthday and the only thing he wants more than anything is to have the guts to tell his brother how he feels and have his feelings reciprocated. But it seems as if Dean completely forgot his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes and Wet Dreams

When Sam woke up it was like any ordinary day for them. The sunlight shined in through the cheap curtains that smelt of stale beer and cigarettes, his back ached where the faulty bed spring poked through the mattress, and Dean was snoring, sound asleep in the other bed.  
  
Though Sam knew different even if he’s gotten this routine down to a science he knows today will be special.  
  
 It’s his birthday. The big 23 or to him it was.  
  
Blinking open crusty eyes, Sam stared at the water stained ceiling with a slight smile. He knew for sure this day was going to be good.  
  
Getting up, he took a shower, shaved, and brushed his teeth, taking only a couple of seconds to brush his hair into some semblance of order.  
  
He put on some jeans and a t-shirt that Dean had bought him a couple of months ago.  
  
Looking in the mirror, he silently sent up a prayer that what he was about to tell Dean would go over well.  
  
Sam was in love with his brother.  
  
He didn’t exactly know when it started, but when they were younger Sam found that he wasn’t really attracted to girls too much. Sure every once in a while but for some reason Sam couldn’t picture himself with a girl.  
  
Coming to Dean with the information, highly embarrassed and scared something was wrong with him he soon realized then that the reason why he wasn’t really attracted to girls was because he was already attracted to his brother.  
  
He should have been repulsed, delusional, and even remorseful, but he couldn’t help noticing the way Dean’s hair caught in the sunlight and shone golden or Dean’s perfect cheekbones that highlighted his gorgeous plump lips...  
  
Sam had to close his eyes and stop himself from imagining more.  
  
Dean would be up soon and it was hard to explain why Sam would be masturbating in the bathroom to the thought of Dean’s lips no less.  
  
Sam was going to tell Dean these feelings before he left for Stanford, but as the old story goes he got kicked out before he could even utter a goodbye. Then he had met Jess and all his feelings for Dean sort of simmered. They never left but Jess eased his heartache of the loss of his family and the loss of what could have been and made Sam feel better again.  
  
Then…  
  
Sam closed his eyes for a different reason this time. No matter if it was already a year since her death it was always fresh in his mind.  
  
Sam jumped at a loud banging started up on the door.  
  
“Hurry up sasquatch! I got to piss!”  
  
Calming his breathing, he got his bearings together and unlocked the door.  
  
Dean was of course sleepy eyed and grumpy like he usually was, but Sam now noticed that Dean didn’t put on his usual sleep shirt.  
  
It’s no lie that Dean was ripped with muscles. Years of training, workouts and enduring hunts kept Dean in tip top shape despite his eating habits.  
  
No matter how many times Sam has seen his brother shirtless and naked he just couldn’t stop staring as if this was the first time seeing him.  
  
He found himself staring with his mouth slightly agape.  
  
“Are you going to move so I can take a piss or are you going to catch flies?” Dean questioned irritably.  
  
Sam closed his mouth so quick he almost heard his teeth crack. He was thankful that the motel was mostly dark because a furious blush lit up his face.  
  
“Uh….I’m going to get breakfast.”  
  
Then Sam was speeding off, listening to the bathroom slam closed and feeling very embarrassed.  


[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000eb8c6/)

  
“Stupid, stupid,” Sam muttered to himself while waiting in line at the resident fast food place.  
  
He couldn’t believe how idiotic he looked.  
  
Sam was so embarrassed he didn’t even notice that Dean hadn’t said anything about his Birthday yet, something he usually did as soon as he woke up on Sam’s Birthday.  
  
Rubbing his eyes as if almost to erase the horrifying moment, he ordered two coffees, one black, and some hash browns and eggs for Dean. He wasn’t that hungry.  
  
Paying for the food, he snatched the bag and walked the short distance back to the motel, hoping Dean had forgotten all about that moment in the bathroom.  
  
Opening up the door he easily spotted Dean’s form slouched in the small kitchen chair.  
  
He looked grumpy but Sam knew he always was grumpy before he had coffee.  
  
“It’s about time you got back,” Dean snapped, snatching the bag from Sam’s hands and eagerly gulping down his coffee even though it was scalding hot.  
  
Sam pouted. “I got here as fast as I could, grumpy.”  
  
Dean grunted and tore into his breakfast eagerly.  
  
Sam watched awkwardly drumming his fingers on the cracked laminate table. “So…..”  
  
Dean stopped and gave him a weird look.  
  
“Nice day huh?” Sam asked.  
  
Dean’s brow furrowed and a hint of concern crept in. “Are you sick?"  
  
“No I am not sick,” Sam grumbled. “I just….” Sam sighed. This was harder than he originally thought. Dean was known to lose track of days but this was kinda extreme. It was his birthday for Christ sakes! Dean never forgot that. At least not before...  
  
“Whatever…I want to get an early day today we’re low on cash and we need to hit some bars before we go anywhere."  
  
And with a dismissive wave of his hand the conversation was obviously over.  
  
Sam slumped in his seat and quietly sipped his coffee while he fought back tears.  
  
 _Dean forgot my birthday._

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000eb8c6/)

It turned out that hitting some bars meant that Dean wanted to get shit face drunk by hitting as many bars as possible.  
  
After what seemed like hours drifting from bar to bar, Dean finally settled around 9:00 without ever mentioning Sam’s birthday.  
  
They were in a hole in the wall type dive that supposedly opened at the ass crack of dawn. The place was packed since it was a Friday night, but at least Sam managed to grab himself a table in the back of the room, not wanting to be bothered by obnoxious drunks.  
  
That wasn’t his problem though. He stared across the room at Dean chatting up a buxom blond. He didn’t mean for jealous thoughts to enter his mind but he couldn’t help feeling bitter that all it took to grab Dean’s attention was a woman with big breasts.  
  
Sam snorted; it was typical for Dean…nothing new. But why did it hurt? Why did it feel like his heart was ripping into two? Why couldn’t he stop thinking about it?  
  
His intense stare was interrupted by a shadow falling over the table. He looked up into the eyes of a husky guy who stared at him like he was a piece of meat. Sam swallowed nervously.  
  
“Is this seat taken?” the gargantuan man asked, pointing to the seat across from Sam.  
  
“Actu-”  
  
“Great.” Sam was cut off as the man helped himself and squeezed his body into the small booth.  
  
 _This is all I need…some obnoxious drunk trying to hit on me. Awesome._  
  
Since both of them were so tall, it was hard to maneuver his legs to where he wasn’t touching the other man. No matter which way he adjusted his legs and thighs they always seemed to bepressed up against the larger man’s legs, making Sam uncomfortable.  
  
“I couldn’t help but notice,” the man started licking his lips, “that you were eyeing me all night long."  
  
Sam sucked in a breath. “I-I wasn’t,” Sam stammered, trying to come up with an answer.  
  
The man’s voice lowered so it was nothing but a whisper.  
  
“Don’t lie to me you cock sucking whore! I saw your eyes on me all night and I ain’t leaving till you come home with me."  
  
Sam froze intending to get out of the booth, but like before there was no room so the guy easily grabbed onto his wrist, squeezing tightly to keep Sam in place.  
  
“Let me go!” Sam shouted, pulling at his limb. But with the roar of the music and chatter, no one heard him and a quick look at the bar showed that Dean and the blonde were gone.  
  
“Now don’t be like that,” the man chastised, easily leaning over so they were a breath apart.  
  
Sam felt himself shutter in fear as the man’s tongue came out to lick at his tightly closed lips.  
  
“Stop-” Sam pleaded, but what he saw next he wasn’t expecting.  
  
Dean was looming over them both looking pissed to hell. His fists were clenched tightly into balls, and Sam knew if this man decided to get mouthy, Dean wouldn’t hesitate to deck him.  
  
The man, finally noticing they weren’t alone, looked up at Dean. “Can I help you?”  
  
Sam swallowed looking at Dean with pleading eyes. The man’s grasp on his wrist tightened marginally making him audibly gasp.  
  
“Get the hell away from him,” Dean warned.  
  
Sam looked between the two, seeing that they were both pissed as hell.  
  
“Whose he to ya? Your boyfriend? Well let me tell you this _whore’s_ been eye fucking me all night. Should keep him on a be-"  
  
The guy didn’t even finish the sentence. Dean’s fist smashed into the side of his face, instantly splitting the bigger man’s lip.  
  
Sam felt his wrist being released and he quickly made his way out of the booth.  
  
The man was holding his split lip and looking livid as hell. Dean may be pissed but this guy was bigger than him even bigger than Sam, and Sam knew Dean wouldn’t be able to handle him.  
  
Sam tugged on Dean’s shirt innocently but that only spurred Dean on more.  
  
In the blink of an eye Dean was on top of the big guy who had gotten out of the booth intending to challenge Dean.  
  
Dean’s fists rained on the beefy guys face at a dizzying pace.  
  
“Don’t.”  
  
Punch.  
  
“You ever.”  
  
Punch.  
  
“Put your grimy."  
  
Punch.  
  
“Fucking hands on what’s mine ever again!”  
  
Punch.  
  
One last devastating blow had the man groaning in pain and his eyes fluttering closed before his body became limp.  
  
Sam, like the rest of the patrons, stared in wonder at the scene though Sam was staring for a different reason.  
  
 _Mine? Dean considered him his?_  
  
“Son you best leave before I call the cops,” the bar tender said hesitantly, staying a good distance away from the crazed lunatic.  
  
Dean wiped sweat from his brow and without another word turned and marched out the door. That left Sam in the middle of the spotlight staring down at the beaten behemoth as all the patrons stared at him like he was a criminal.  
  
Swallowing, he wasted no time in bolting out the door and searching out the Impala.  
  
Dean was leaning against the front of his baby clenching and un-clenching his bruised knuckles  
  
Walking up cautiously he put his hands in his jacket pockets and rocked on the ball of his feet. Wow this was more awkward than he imagined.  
  
He didn’t have much to contemplate on because Dean was surging forward and capturing Sam’s mouth in a brutal hold.  
  
He gasped in surprise, but once the shock wore off he closed his eyes and started kissing Dean back.  
  
As corny as it sounded it was almost like fireworks lit up. Dean’s lips were a wet dream! They were plump and oh so juicy, pushing insistently at his mouth and trying to gain entrance.  
  
Sam opened his mouth to Dean’s tongue, enjoying the way their tongues danced around each other. After a few minutes they parted for air and Dean rested his forehead against Sam’s, breathing heavily. His hot breath making Sam shiver.  
  
“Sammy…” Dean whispered.  
  
Sam shushed him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “It’s ok I understand.”  
  
That seemed to please Dean for now because he gave him another quick kiss and made his way to the Impala. Sam hurriedly followed.  
  
Sam and Dean noisily made their way into the room not caring what they knocked over. They were attached at the mouth, greedily sucking on each other, hoping to make it last forever.  
  
After a couple of curses and knocked over furniture, they made their way to the motel bed. It certainly wasn’t big enough for the two of them but they made it work.  
  
Sam shucked his clothes and laid on his back watching lustfully as Dean slowly removed his clothes at a snail’s pace. The fucker.  
  
“You like this Sammy?” Dean asked cupping his already hard cock through the denim of his jeans.  
  
Sam moaned and grabbed his cock and started stroking himself. He stroked from base to tip, giving his hand a little twist every time.  
  
“That’s it,” Dean said from somewhere above him. “Touch yourself…get yourself _hard_.”  
  
Sam moaned and hurried his strokes, paying extra attention to his enlarged head and smearing the pre-come around his slit.  
  
Soon Dean was crawling up Sam’s body, his naked skin sending electric currents that seemed to make him grow harder.  
  
Dean’s hand grasped the one that was busy making himself hard and Sam got the silent message. Stop.  
  
Sam let go with a whine but that whine soon turned into a moan of pleasure as Dean picked up the pace stroking his tender cock like you would pet a dog.  
  
Sam really didn’t know when Dean stopped and when Dean was able to find lube and a condom. He was so caught up in pleasure and this euphoria of _Dean loves me too!_ That when Dean’s hard cock nudged at his entrance his eyes popped open in surprise and he instantly tensed up.  
  
“Shhhh,” Dean cooed continuing to stroke Sam’s cock to distract him. “It’s ok little brother.”  
  
And Sam knew that…Dean would never hurt him.  
  
Grasping the headboard with a white knuckled grip, he prepared for Dean to enter him.  
  
Though he was surprised because instead of a huge and hard cock he felt a finger slip in. He didn’t know why he was surprised. I mean it was basic prep, however usually all the men Sam’s been with never prepped him. They were all so eager to be inside his tight ring of muscle they forgot the prep and therefore Sam would be sore for days afterword but Dean being so gentle, and kind made him relax and his grip on the headboard loosened.  
  
“See? You’re doing great Sammy,” Dean stated, pushing his finger in and out in a steady rhythm.  
  
“ _Deeeeeean_ -” Sam moaned when another finger was added to the first one.  
  
Dean pulled the two fingers out after he was sure Sam was loose and open.  
  
Sam felt Dean’s cock head nudge his entrance and then he thrust in.  
  
Sam arched off the bed with a strangled yell not because it hurt but because it felt so damn _good._  
  
Dean was lazily thrusting in and out with his eyes clenched shut and his hands holding Sam’s hips in place.  
  
Sam practically purred as Dean’s cock hit his prostate.  
  
“Fuck so good Sammy…so _tight…_ nngh.”  
  
Sam panted as sweat ran into his eyes. Blinking them open he watched as Dean’s whole body pushed in and out of him. His muscles tightening and contracting under the strain, sweat glistened on his chest and rolled off in random patterns.  
  
He felt his balls contract and tighten. His groin became super heated with need and want and what it wanted right now was for Dean to fuck him harder.  
  
“ _Fucccck_ harder…fuck me harder!” Sam demanded and what Sam wanted he got. Dean switched his pace and brutally fucked his hole, his dick hitting Sam’s prostate with each thrust now.  
  
A couple more thrusts and Sam was coming with a shout of Dean’s name. He arched off the bed and watched as his come spurted out, coating his chest and some of Dean’s.  
  
It only took a couple more thrusts for Dean to lose it as well, coming with a cry and filling Sam to the brim.  
  
Sam sighed as his body went limp. Dean practically fell on top of him in exhaustion.  
  
He felt dirty as come and sweat started to dry, but he wouldn’t give up this moment for the world.  
  
Dean maneuvered him so he was on his side, spooning Sam at his back.  
  
He felt his eyes droop a little and all thoughts of birthday were gone, making him feel lighter.  
  
Even as he was ready to pass out he didn’t miss the brush of lips as Dean gave him a chaste kiss on his neck or his whispered words.  
  
“Happy birthday Sammy.”  
  
Sam went to sleep peacefully after that.  
  
 ** _The End._**


End file.
